The objective of the Glioma SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to identify innovative pilot research projects in glioma that have translational potential. The DRP utilizes a solicitation and review process to select meritorious pilot projects for funding. The solicitation process capitalizes on an established, extensive Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) communications infrastructure to widely disseminate an annual Request for Proposals (RFP). The review process utilizes an experienced panel of DF/HCC glioma scientists. The DRP provides limited-duration funding for innovative projects that have ultimate translational potential and could synergize with existing SPORE projects and cores. DF/HCC institutions match DRP funding from this SPORE to expand the pool of DRP awardees. The DRP applications are judged for their potential as pilot or collaborative studies that will generate feasibility data and for their ultimate potential to emerge as full projects in future years of the SPORE program. The DRP employs a monitoring process to measure progress and outcomes of DRP projects including the possible elevation of successful DRP awards to full projects. The program is closely monitored through clearly established metrics and oversight by the DRP Awards Committee. DRP awardees are required to present biannual progress reports.